The New Park
by Doctor Levine
Summary: Eleven years after the disaster on Isla Nublar, where man tempered with nature, John Hammond's dream has been re-imagined. R&R!
1. The New Arrival

The helicopter soared across the dark skies, a blue speck floating effortlessly above the ground. The blue speck soared over the jungle treetops, as the graceful necks of Brachiosaurs chewed slowly on the plant life, singing in unison. In the distance, a cluster of buildings sat, lights glaring in the darkness. The helicopter slowed down as it approached the compound, and prepared to land on the helipad below. As the rotors turned off, an elderly man dressed in white wearing a woven hat, accompanied by a younger woman also in a white dress stepped out. The two walked across the helipad and entered a large building nearby.

Inside, computers whirred and beeped as geneticist dressed in white outfits stared into monitors, observing golden blocks with black mosquitoes inside. As they walked by, an Asian man with an InGen ID card stopped them. "Dr. Hammond, Dr. Reinman, you may want to see this." he said, holding a yellow manila envelope. The pair followed the man, and stopped shortly at a guarded door that required a fingerprint scan. The man placed his index finger onto the scanner, which beeped and opened the door.

The room contained rows and rows of tables, each encased in a plexi-glass dome. Inside the dome were twelve eggs each, surrounded by dead grass and twigs. The tables each had various numbers and symbols on them, often with what appeared to by synonyms for names. The man walked towards the back of the room, where a nearly empty table sat with only a few eggs.

One had part of it's shell missing.

"The specimen hatched thirty minutes ago. We brought it to the nursery just now. Would you like to see it?" the man said. The elder man nodded, along with the woman. The two followed the man as he entered a separate room, where a small, bird-like creature was kept inside a larger version of the table. "We've identified it as an Irritator challengeri, a previously unlisted species. The tests show that the animal is indeed heathly." he said, showing a slight grin.

The elderly man bent down on one knee to get a closer look at it. The animal was gnawing on a piece of fish, unaware of it's surroundings. The man smiled; his dream had finally been reborn, and here before his eyes was yet another edition to his dream. "Keep her in containment until she reaches the size of a horse, then place her in one of the holding pens." he spoke. The man nodded, and walked away to consult with the nursery staff.

"Come along, my dear. Let's alert Hendricks about the new addition to the park." the elderly man said. "Gladly." said the woman. The two walked away, leaving the small Irritator to continue feasting on her piece of flesh.


	2. Transferring the Monster

Early the next morning, an eerie fog clung to the waters surrounding Isla Nublar. The sun had just begun to rise, and the first of the islands natural inhabitants began their morning chorus. Most of the park's dinosaur were still slumbering, as the viewing attractions had a strict 11-7 curfew, and it would be two hours before the attractions would open. The only people awake on the island was the loading crew. A new shipment was coming in from Isla Sorna, and one adult Acrocanthosaurus was scheduled to be arriving at the park this morning.

Enrique Rostango, chief of the loading crew, was especially on edge. He knew how dangerous it could be transporting these animals, especially the sauropods; some of these animals were over thirty tons or more, and required special moving equipment. He had been preparing for the shipment for nearly a week now, and a screw-up in the transport was his biggest concern; once the crane had nearly collapsed under the weight of an Apatosaurus.

Now, in the near distance, he could see the freighter ship coming in, a black speck on the horizon. "Okay. I see it now." he said from the control tower. He walked outside on the deck and spoke into the megaphone. "Everybody get ready! It's coming!" he hollered. Workers were climbing into their stations, turning on the equipment, preparing for the transfer. A few minutes later, the freighter pulled into the dock, and Enrique began work. Latching the crane cables onto the cage, he checked and double-checked to make sure it was secure. Looking at the theropod, tranquilized for the trip, he patted it on the head. "Dont worry, little guy." he said to it. He turned to the crane operator. "Move him out!" he yelled.

Standing back, the crane hoisted the cage into the air, a giant, gray object hovering above the ground. Enrique watched as the crane slowly turned and placed the cage onto the back of the trailer, specially designed to handle stress like this; the combined mass of the cage and the dinosaur was nearly ten tons. Getting the OK from the operator, he began unlatching the crane cables and latching the cage to the truck. After checking the cage to make sure it was secure, he signaled the driver to drive. The engine rumbled, and slowly drove away, following the path leading to it's new home.

He sighed; the transfer went on without a hitch. Hopefully, by the time the workers released her into her paddock, her attraction will be ready for viewing. "Okay, fellas. Let's get this crap packed up! We need to oversee her transfer into the paddock, lets move!" he shouted into the megaphone.


	3. Japanese Investors

Today had been a particularly stressful day for John Hammond. A group of Japanese investors from Kyoto had shown an increasing interest in funding Jurassic Park, and he had to organize both a presentation, a tour of the facilities and prove that the park was worth supporting. He had done this countless times beforehand, but now it became tiresome; sometimes the investors turned away from the park. Now, he was standing in one of the few conference rooms in the security compound, about to begin a presentation about the park.

The investors entered the room, shook hands with Hammond, and took their seats. One placed a laptop with a video camera directly at Hammond. On the screen was an older Japanese man, with graying hair and a brand new suit. Hammond recognized him; his memo told him that the head investor would be attending the conference via Skype. This put him on edge; even though the man wasn't there, his decision would decide whether or not Jurassic Park would recieve funding from him.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Hammond began. "I am John Hammond, the founder and CEO of InGen and Jurassic Park. The history of Jurassic Park actually goes back to 1993, where a group of inspectors toured the original facilities of Jurassic Park. Unfortunately, an employee who worked for a rival company attempted to steal dinosaur embryos and shut down the power on the island. This resulted in the deaths of four people, as well as the corporate spy, and resulted in the firebombing of the island." he said.

"But, in the spring of 1999, InGen underwent a massive renovation, which began in selling equipment and technologies, and began to produce pharmaceuticals, which boosted the companies revenue and brought InGen back to the top of the economy. It was then where we began to prosper the idea to re-build Jurassic Park. After recieving permission from the US and Costa Rican government, Jurassic Park re-opened it's gates in 2004, to a worldwide celebration." he continued.

He started the PowerPoint presentation on the screen. "Jurassic Park currently has over thirty species of previously extinct species, from the fearsome Tyrannosaurus," he clicked the projector, which displayed a full-body picture of one of the tyrannosaurs, "to the small Compsognathus.". he clicked it again, to show a picture of the animal. "All of the embryo's are stored in a guarded vault at InGen headquarters in San Diego, and in out secondary headquarters in San Jose, Costa Rica." he said.

"Jurassic Park currently employs over three hundred employees, who oversee everything from park security," he clicked the projector to show a picture of the control room, "to park maintenance." he clicked it again, to show a man cleaning the paths in the park. "As of 2014, yearly revenues for Jurassic Park exceed over one billion dollars, which includes attractions, fees and expenses."Projected revenues are nearly three billion dollars by 2017." He clicked the projector, which showed a graph displaying the projections.

The investors in the room nodded, and the head investor on the laptop nodded approvingly. One of them spoke up, pointing outside at the windows. "When will we tour the facilities?" he asked. Hammond nodded, I got them now, he thought. "Actually, we will begin touring right now." he replied. The man on the laptop agreed. "Let's go." he said. With that statement, the group got up and entered the Jeeps, which would take them to the main park.


	4. Pteranodon Skies

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you look to your left, you can see a whole herd of Brachiosaurs. In fact, in the front of the group you can see the pack leader, grazing on the treetops." said Bernard Miller. He, along with a dozen tourists, were soaring a hundred feet above the ground, just above the heads of the sauropods. Turning their heads to see the plane, the Brachiosaurs sang in unison, a peaceful chorus that echoed across the fields. Bernard smiled; even a year after coming to work for Jurassic Park, and seeing those animals never got old. He was stationed in the Pteranodon Skies attraction, where visitors would soar above the ground in a Cessna jet and see the dinosaurs the way the pterosaurs saw them. He loved this attraction, and he loved the dinosaurs he got to see on them.

Children squealed as they pointed at the Brachiosaurs. "Look, Mommy! A brontosaurus!" he heard one say. He smiled, and prepared for his next line. "Despite popular belief, Brachiosaurs are not the largest dinosaurs ever. Since it's discovery, we have found much larger skeletons of sauropods; Argentinosaurus, a dinosaur from South America, was nearly two hundred feet long!" he said into the microphone. Nobody really paid attention to him, all of them were focused on the windows. To be expected; who wants to listen to some young college kid blab about dinosaurs when their right in front of you?

"Now, as we approach more denser areas, you can spot one of the most famous dinosaurs; Triceratops horridus." At this remark, kids started squealing again, yelling "Triceratops! Triceratops!" to their parents, who were almost as excited as their kids. Bernard pointed out at the windows. "Triceratops is best known for their three horns on their heads, which are used for defense and display. In fact, Triceratops means 'three-horned face' in Latin!" he said. Down below, the herd of Triceratops barked and bellowed, looking up at the plane as it glided across the skies.

Glancing at his watch, he could see that the tour was nearly over. "Unfortunately, folks. This just about wraps up the ride. But, be sure to see the other dinosaurs that reside here, in Jurassic Park!" he finished. The plane slowed as it approached the airstrip, and began to stop. The exit opened, and people stepped out. Bernard sighed, and took off his hat. He stepped out into the glaring sunlight, shielding his eyes. In thirty minutes, he would do another tour for another group of tourists. But for now, he would blend in. He put on his sunglasses and began to enter the main park.


	5. The Spined Lizard

Fifty feet up in the air, the graceful Cearadactlyus swirled around in the air, much like vultures in Africa, screeching and cawing. A few of them were flying near the top of the aviary, but most of them were screaming towards the ground, like fighter jets. Quickly raising their wings before impact, they glided back upwards, often with a fish in their beaks, which they gulped down like nothing. The Japanese investors were awed.

Hammond smiled; it was an hour into the tour and he could tell they were amazed, especially the head investor, who clapped happily at the successful hunt of the animals. "Cearadactlyus lived during the early Cretaceous period in South America, where they had wingspans of nearly twenty feet. They ate fish and carrion, and that is also what we feed them in Jurassic Park, as you can see." he said. The animals were soaring high into the skies now, their bodies glistening in the sunlight.

The Japanese investors clapped happily, clearly thrilled. They stepped into the elevator, where they would be brought down from nearly seventy feet in the air to ground level, a quick, seven-second trip, thanks to the design of the elevators. Stepping out into the sunlight, Hammond moved onto the next exhibit, ringed by twenty foot high, sturdy fences with ten thousand volts charging on the wires.. "This animal is one of the newer attractions to the park; actually, she came in just this morning." Hammond stepped onto the viewing deck. "Meet our Acrocanthosaurus, Mr. Tamasuki." he said to the laptop.

Upon seeing the theropod, Mr. Tamasuki gasped. The animal was dark green, with a yellow underbelly. It's small sail, which ran from the neck to the hips, was a dark green, with black striping. The lone specimen was ripping flesh from a dead cow, its body bloodied from being torn apart. "It's huge! It's as big as a house!" he exclaimed. Hammond nodded. "Acrocanthosaurs can reach nearly thrty-five feet in length, almost as big as our Tyrannosaurs. They are around forty feet long; our biggest specimen is forty-four feet long." he said.

The theropod continued tearing flesh from the carcass, then turned to face the investors. It sniffed deeply, it's nostrils flaring. Then, it let out a mighty roar, which terrified the investors, including Mr. Tamasuki. Even Hammond shifted in his feet. Mr. Tamasuki was mortified, the blood drained from his face. "Let's move on, shall we?" he said, drinking a glass of water.

Hammond smiled. "Certainly. Up ahead we'll see some of our less aggressive animals, the Stegosaurus." he said. The group stepped down from the viewing balcony, and began the walk towards the exhibit, being watched by hungry eyes in the paddock.


	6. Mayday! Mayday!

All too quickly, his thirty minute break was up, and Bernard had to return to the Pteranodon Skies attraction. He was a bit agitated too; he was just about to see the Tyrannosaur paddock, too. Whatever, he thought; i'll wait until the next break. Stepping inside the Cessna jet, he waited a few minutes until the guests were settled in. It was a pretty small group; just a few adults and one teenager. Good, he thought, this will be a piece of cake. The plane took off from the airstrip and Bernard began his tour. "Welcome to Pteranodon Skies! This plane will take you a hundred feet above the park and you will get to see the dinosaurs the way the Pteranodons used to!" he said.

He glanced out the window. "If you look out the window, you can see a few of our Stegosaur specimens. Although we keep some of the Stegosaurs in paddocks over at the main park, we have a few of them in the larger paddocks, where they roam alongside the sauropods. The group stared out the windows in awe. The animals were swinging their tails gently, their green and black bodies gleaming in the sun.

Without warning, the plane buckled, and Bernard nearly fell to his feet. The pilot began pushing buttons on the dashboard, and from his window Bernard saw black smoke gushing from the engine. The pilot, now nervous, began shouting into his headset. "Mayday, mayday. Control tower, this is Omega dog. Going down at coordinates nine degrees, forty minutes North and 85 degrees, ten minutes South. Going down." he said. Bernard, out of his element, began trying to calm the group. "Everyone, please remain calm, the pilot will handle this." he said. "Bullshit!" screamed one of the tourists. "He said were going down! We're gonna die!" he screamed. At this, the whole group began to panic. Bernard ran up to the cockpit.

"Cant you land this thing?" he whispered harshly. The pilot shook his head. "Landing gears not deploying, gonna have to crash land." he said. Bernard turned to the group. "Hang on!" he screamed. Out the window, Bernard could see the closing jungle canopy, the ground rushing towards him.

Then blackness. He was knocked unconscious.


	7. Hearing About the Crash

"Stegosaurus lived during the late Jurassic period, where it used the spikes on it's tail for defense against the large predators that lived with it, such as Allosaurus, the lion of the Jurassic." Hammond said to the group. The animals were oblivious to their surroundings, calmly grazing on the grass and drinking from the lake. Mr. Tamasuki nodded approvingly. "They were my favorite when I was a boy. Now their right in front of me." he said. A tear came to his eye.

Moving ahead, Hammond began to talk about the next paddock when a piercing alarm blared. The Stegosaurs, aroused by the loud sound, barked angrily, and began swinging their thagomizer-like tails. "What's going on?" asked Mr. Tamasuki. Hammond looked up as a small black helicopter soared across the skies, its rotors thumping dully as it flew above them. "I'm not quite sure." he replied. He pulled out a black walkie-talkie from his pocket. "What's going on?" he rasped. "One of the Cessna's crashed in the jungle. No word on casualties. Their sending a rescue team." Dr. Reinman replied.

Hammond sighed. Damnit, he thought. He would be getting lawsuits up the ass for the next three months. He turned to the group. "Terribly sorry, but it appears one of the attractions crashed. No word on injuries. It's okay. The alarms should turn off in a few minutes." Hammond said. The group gasped, whispering murmurs. The elderly man winced; this is going to hurt chances of funding. "Let's move on, shall we? Up ahead you can see one of our smaller carnivores, Yangchuanosaurus, an allosaurid from China." he said, pointing into the distance.

At the exhibit, the Yangchuanosaurs resembled leopards; a yellow-orange body with black splotches on the back and neck, with red heads. "Yangchuanosaurs are from the late Jurassic period, where it would have likely been the top predator of it's ecosystem." Inside the pen, the three specimens were squabbling with each other over a dead cow carcass. They roared and snapped at each other, but they all managed to get a few bites at the carcass.

While the investors stared and took pictures of the animals, Hammond thought to himself. How the hell did that Cessna crash? Those planes had been restructured to withstand something like a bird colliding with it, but most of the birds stayed clear away when the planes were flying. What the hell could have happened? He shrugged it off; once he got this tour over with, he'll look into it later. For now, focus on the tour, he thought.


	8. Lost in the Jungle

Bernard groaned as he finally stirred awake. He rubbed his head, and felt a trickle of warm blood run down his face. He coughed, and winced as he touched his shoulder, he could see a large gash that nearly ran down to the bone. It hurt like hell to get up, but he managed to. He looked around; the Cessna was almost obliterated, with large pieces of debris lying around. The impact hole was nearly ten feet wide. He gasped; the guests! He darted his eyes around the area, looking for signs of life.

Now, he could see one of the survivors, lying unconscious in the dirt. Bernard walked closer to him. He checked the pulse; still breathing, but knocked out. He looked around; where was everybody else? He heard a cough, and turned to see the others; the teenage boy, the woman and the other man. Bloodied, but alive. He gasped with relief. "What the hell happened?" the woman asked. Bernard shook his head. "Something happened to the motor. I saw smoke, and the plane just nosedived. Where's the pilot?" he asked. The man shook his head. "We couldnt find him anywhere. He may have died in the explosion." he responded.

"What do we do now?" the boy asked. Bernard tried to come up with a plan; protocol says that if your plane crashes, you stay put and wait for help. But he wasn't quite sure where they were; at the beginning of the tour they fly over the Utahraptor paddock. He shuddered. "We need to stay put. Help should be on the way." he said.

A few moments later, a growl emerged from the jungle. The single growl turned into a snarl, and from the canopy a lone Utahraptor leapt from the trees. The animal was deep brown, with black markings. It cocked it's head curiously at the group, then bared it's teeth. "Holy shit, run!" screamed the woman. The group ran off, and the animal gave chase. Screeching, it bared down closer on their heels. "Split up!" Bernard hollered. The group split ways, and the Utahraptor stopped dead in its tracks. It cocked it's head left and right, and screamed in fury. The group ran for a while longer, then regrouped once they lost him.

Bernard tried to catch it's breath. "We...can't...stay...out here." he said between breaths. "Must...find...shelter...where." he gasped. Gaining his breath, he stood up and looked around. Seeing the Utahraptor made him know they were in the paddocks, which were positioned not too far from the main park. The question was; how do we get their? "Were gonna have to start walking if we want to get back to the park." he said to the group.

"Are you crazy?" said the man. "We cant go anywhere, not with those things crawling around." he said. "We need to seek higher ground." he finished. Bernard shot back. "Do you feel like climbing those trees? Most of these dont have any good places to grab onto. How are we going to get even twenty feet off the ground? These bastards can jump, you know." he responded.

The man nodded. "Fine." he said. "Where do we need to go?" he asked. Bernard glanced around; regardless of where they were, they needed to head south. He pointed south. "That way. Hopefully we can reach the fencing and a camera will spot us. But we need to go now if we don't want to be out here at night." he said. The group nodded, and they began the trek into the jungle.


	9. Cretaceous Lagoon

The shark hung upside down, sixty feet above the waters. It's jaws opened, it's cold, lifeless eyes stared down into the murky depths. It was a Great White, genetically recreated by Jurassic Park by the hundreds. Not only did this process bring the population of the animals out of endangerment, it also provided a wealthy source of food for the aquatic animals in Jurassic Park.

In the stands, thousand of tourists stared in excitement, waiting for the large attraction. Kathy Douglas, one of the aquarium feeders in the Cretaceous Lagoon, stared down from the stage high above the waters, waiting for the big moment. Then, without warning, she emerged.

Nearly sixty feet long, dark blue and with huge jaws, the Tylosaurus sprang from the waters. It jaws widened in the three second flash, and engulfed the shark. The ropes holding the shark up snapped, and the Tylosaur submerged back into the waters, leaving hundreds of visitors soaked in the splash. A loud cheer screamed from the stands.

Kathy smiled; another successful appearance. "Let's give a big round of applause for our Tylosaurus everyone!" she yelled into the megaphone. Whoops and applause rumbled from the audience, awestruck at the animals size and stature. "Thats all for now folks, but be sure to come back in forty minutes for the next show!" she yelled.

The crowd split up, and began departing the stands. Kathy watched them as they left, and stared down into the depths. By now, the Tylosaur would be going back under the waters, waiting to be fed again. She would have to wait, she thought. The feeding shows were every forty minutes, but even then she was never satisfied. They were like cows, she though.

A whale-sized, flesh-eating cow. With jaws like a Tyrannosaurus.

Kathy stepped down from the podium, and started to take off her outfit. Underneath were her regular clothes. For the next eighty minutes, she would be able to relax, since she and another trainer, Elizabeth, switched shifts at the feeding shows. She slipped on a Jurassic Park cap and sunglasses, and stepped into the park.

Reaching for a soda from the vending machine, her beeper went off. She chuckled, they spent all this money cloning the dinosaurs, yet they still made the employees use beepers? Ha. She pulled it from her pocket, and read the message. "PTERANODON SKIES CRASHED IN PADDOCK. STAND BY FOR MORE INFO." it read in black letters. Thats odd, she though. One of the Cessna's went down? How? Other than maybe a mechanical failure, those things couldnt be brought down. Unless...

She shrugged off the thought. Probably just a mechanical failure. Hopefully nobody was hurt. She drank from the soda and checked her watch. 1:27. The show would be starting in twenty minutes. Maybe she would attend, she thought. After all, all employees get free admission to all the attractions.


	10. That Charming Smile

The conference room doors swung open, and Lewis Dodgson stepped into the room. Nearly forty years old, graying hair and a forked tongue, he was in a particular foul mood. This plan had been worked on for months now, and he knew it could not fail. All he had to do was present it to his associates. Dodgson owned BioSyn, a bio-engineering company that had fallen into turmoil in the past five years.

After the failure to capture dinosaur embryos from Jurassic Park, the company tried to do everything to get the company out of it's rut, from creating pharmaceuticals to easier game fish. The pharmaceuticals caused nausea and nosebleeds, while the game trout was soggy and tasteless. This only resulted in the loss of more money, and BioSyn was preparing for Chapter 11 bankruptcy.

It was only during the peak of Jurassic Park's popularity when Dodgson came up with the idea to steal dinosaur embryos again, this time bringing InGen and Jurassic Park down in the process. It was simple on paper; send corporate agents disguised as visitors, shut down the security mechanisms and power generators, steal the embryos, and get the hell out of there. Quite simple, just a bigger version of the original plan in 1993.

Dodgson had already found the people to do it; Howard King, an assistant of his, George Baselton, a friend of Dodgson, and himself, who would oversee the plane. Quite simple. All he had to do was get approval. The meeting was scheduled for today, and he wasnt about to fuck up yet again.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. You already know me, Lewis Dodgson. Several years ago, this company attempted to steal frozen dinosaur embryos from Jurassic Park, a theme park off the coast of Costa Rica. The plan failed miserably, and resulted in a tragic loss of income for BioSyn." he started. "Then we tried to produce pharmaceuticals, which resulted in another blow to finances, then game trout, then technological gadgets. All failing miserably. We are on the brink of bankruptcy, people." he said, hands on the table. "We need a plan. And I think I have it." he clicked the projector.

"It's all quite simple, really. We send a team to Isla Nublar, which will be myself and two of my associates, shut down the security programs, and steal the embryos. Then, we flee the island. The accident will be blamed on InGen, which will lead to their downfall, while BioSyn will triumph." he finished. He waited for a response.

Most of the associates were in shock. Some couldn't believe he was proposing this, while others were nodding their head in agreement. The company was literally two months away from declaring bankruptcy, and they were desperate for a source of income. "We will take a vote on the matter, Mr. Dodgson. Please step outside." the head associate said. Dodgson nodded, and walked outside.

Outside, his mind was racing. Would they approve, or disapprove? God, their decision would pave the way for his future. God, why did this have to happen to him? He was gnawing on his fingernails when he was called back inside the room. "Mr. Dodgson, after considering the situation and calling a vote, we have decided to approve the plan. You may begin work on the plan. Do whatever it takes." the man said.

Dodgson nodded. "Thank you, sir." he said, and left the room, a devilish smile on his face. That charming smile.


	11. The Plan

Not even a day later, Dodgson's plan was put into action. He already had the people for the job; George Baselton, his assistant who studied paleontology as a minor. Howard King, a close friend of his who thanks to Dodgson was now near the top of the BioSyn totem poll, and rookie geneticist David Banks, a newcomer who had barely started work for the company a week ago. Together, the group would infiltrate Isla Nublar as guests, then shut down the power. During the mayhem, they would sneak into the facility and steal the embryos InGen kept as a precaution on the island, then flee the park. After the chaos ended, the staff would discover that samples were missing, and by then the group would be long gone. A hit-and-run scheme, if you will, Dodgson thought. Stretching his back, the man began piling tools into a solid black briefcase. Banks hollered down from the viewing deck.

"Hey, Dodgson! You all set!" he yelled. Dressed in a colorful Hawaiian shirt with khaki pants, he would pass easily as a Jurassic Park guest. Dodgson smirked; for a newbie, he sure had a lot of spunk. "Yeah, just finishing up! You got the ammo packed?" he replied. For the trip, BioSyn supplied them with a pistol plus an extra cartridge each, just in case they got in a jam. The pistols were specially built, and were specially made to bypass even the most advanced X-ray machines. Since they would be traveling via private jet, there would be no worry about the TSA, which had prevented a smaller-scale scheme back in 1994, involving a rabies vaccine. One of the guard dogs found the chemicals in a carry-on bag, and the team was apprehended right on the spot, suspected of terrorism.

Banks nodded in approval; "King just finished packing the supplies, we're all set to go up here!" he yelled, giving the thumbs up. Dodgson smiled; it was all coming together. Once the embryos were in their hands, the company would come out of their rabbit hole of debt. InGen and their little park would collapse due to the incident, and BioSyn would reign supreme. The main idea for the embryos was that they would be used to open a private hunting range somewhere in Mongolia, where the top hunters could track down tyrannosaurs in a natural setting. What hunter would turn down the chance to tranq a full grown Triceratops, and pose proudly for a photo? Ingenious, he thought. Total ingenuity.

He snickered at the pun; InGenuity. God, he cracked himself up. He slammed the briefcase down, locking the latches. "Alright. Banks! Go get Baselton. Were going back to Jurassic Park!" he yelled, an evil grin forming on his face.


End file.
